Shield Command
European Alliance |role = * Support powers * Tech access |tier = 2 |techlvl = 5 |hp = 1000 |armortype = Light Structure |sight = 10 |cost = $1500 * $1000 in Infantry Only, Tech Share, Unholy Alliance and Ultimate Alliance |time = 1:24 (base 0:54) * 0:56 (base 0:36) in Infantry Only, Tech Share, Unholy Alliance and Ultimate Alliance |multiplier = *1.25 (all buildings) *1.25 (individual) |produced = Allied Construction Yard |req = * Power Plant * Allied Ore Refinery |power = -100 * -50 in Tech Share, Unholy Alliance and Ultimate Alliance |adjacent = 2 |allows = Provided independently: * Mirage Tank * Harrier Provided along with Air Force Command Headquarters: * Tech Center Provided along with Tech Center: * Experimental Warpshop * Ore Purifier * Chronosphere * Weather Controller * Grand Cannon * Coordnode * Gap Generator * Sniper * Siegfried * Prism Tank * Charon Tank * Quickshifter * Chrono Prison * Future Tank Alpha * Thor Gunship * Lionheart * Aircraft Carrier * Battleship |ability = * Force Shield * Lightning Rod |notes = Can be infiltrated to reset the support powers' timer |sound = From the Combat Support Airfield (Kane's Wrath) }} The Shield Command is an essential structure for the European Alliance, which grants access to more advanced technologies and defensive support powers. Official description The Shield Command controls the Force Shield which can protect your structures from any sort of enemy attacks for a short while. It also provides the access to an emergency Lightning Rod, which is useful during power shortage situations. Additionally, the Shield Command acts as the technology expander for the Euro Alliance, enabling additional weapons and further options in the tech tree.Allied Structures page on the official Mental Omega website Overview The construction of the Shield Command grants the European Alliance commander access to the following support powers: It's important to note that this building not only provides access to Tier 2 units, but provides European Alliance specific Tier 3 units with the Tech Center, sans the Spy, Barracuda and Cryocopter. This means that just like the Tech Center, it's imperative that EA commanders protect this building after its construction as they will lose almost all their unique units and the majority of their advanced tech, especially since this building has less overall health than its Tier three counterpart. Notable appearances Act One * The Shield Command is first seen in Idle Gossip as an enemy building and is first buildable in Panic Cycle. Act Two * In Godsend, each Shield Command maintains a permanent Force Shield over the nearby Allied defences that can only be turned off by destroying the Shield Command. Only the Shield Command protecting the area near the SteinsTech Hangar must be destroyed to complete the mission; the rest can be skipped. Behind the scenes * In version 3.0, the European Strategy Center fills the Shield Command's role. Trivia * The Shield Command's appearance is actually the restored alpha design of the Spy Satellite Uplink from Red Alert 2. See also * Mercury Network Uplink * Robot Ops Control Center References zh:防御指挥部 Category:Structures Category:Tier 2 Access Category:Allied Nations Category:European Alliance